


Mirror

by Thefrostyxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, aged up character, insecure kouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Kouki thinks that he’s not pretty. Akashi begs to differ, in Akashi-esque way.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My dire need of AkaFuri resulted in this piece of sin. God have mercy on me. 
> 
> Unbetaed and written in one go so I hope it makes sense in a way :D

Kouki let out a satisfied sigh, low and long as if his breath that was hitched on his throat was automatically pushed out the moment Seijuurou thrust back into him. His toes curled, his body was shivering in pleasure, and his fingers were desperately looking for purchase, but to no avail. He clenched his fists, trying to channel all stimulus from Seijuurou’s delicate touch. But he was restrained by the redhead’s strong limbs, so he moaned instead.

Everything felt so good, too good, _too much_ , that Kouki shut his eyes to cope with all the sensations. The world and all of its six billion residents were gone, forgotten, replaced by Seijuurou and Seijuurou alone. There were no walls around him, only Seijuurou’s chest against his back, his hands wandered all over his chest and abdomen, his legs tangled against Kouki’s, and his lips, God, those adventurous lips that knew no rests nor bounds. They kept on pressing against his skin, whispering praises that got Kouki drunk, blowing an air that Kouki needed more than oxygen.

And Kouki knew, if he were to open his eyes, Kouki knew that he would meet with Seijuurou’s piercing scarlet eyes, set ablaze with lust and adoration that would drive him mad a thousand times wilder, and that was usually a bad thing. It would make him come faster and how could he forgive himself doing so, if Seijuurou was so good, so generous to him?

“Kouki,” his angelic voice was heard, low and lustful. It made Kouki moans a tiny bit louder, only cause he knew Seijuurou absolutely loved it. “Open your eyes.”

“Nh… Nah…” Kouki managed to form a word in a cloud of lust that Seijuurou sent him flying to with his thrusts.

“Open your eyes, love,” Seijuurou whispered again, a little pressing this time.

Another hard thrust, and Kouki was curling his upper body, letting out a little whine while he’s at it. Seijuurou chuckles, kissing Kouki’s skin under his jaw and sucking it lightly.

Seijuurou knew it’s Kouki’s sensitive area. And when he did that, it’s a silent plea. A promise of more toe-curling rewards coming to Kouki’s way if only he indulge the redhead’s wish.

And so, the brunet opened his eyes, only to stare at a reflection of them in the room-sized mirror. Their body was tangled together in a weird but amazing way. Well, _Seijuurou_ was amazing, even with his body mostly covered by Kouki’s. His white skin looked like they’re glowing under the dim light, highlighting his toned muscles that looked like a greek statue. His hair was bright and vivid, and those eyes… God, those cat-like eyes that was half-lidded with lust, now staring right at Kouki’s, making the brunet moan just by meeting their stare.

But then, he stared at his own reflection and the display made him want to shut his eyes back.

In comparison to Seijuurou’s god-like features, Kouki looked so damn plain and dull. His skin looked dull and dark like a “before” image on girls’ brightening cream advertisements, his hair looked messy and boring, and his face… God, he looked like a mess. His mouth was gaping like fish out of water, his eyes were half-lidded in a way that seemed like Kouki had not getting any sleep in a week, and his upper body, in general, looked out of shape. Like a pillow cake, or a bun. Or an ugly pancake.

He looked like a mess, and he hated it. Hated the feeling that nothing about his appearance is matched with Seijuurou.

His boyfriend was vivid, and bright, and colorful. Standing out even in the dim room. Kouki blended in easily in the background.

And so, Kouki shut his eyes back, wincing and squirming closer to Seijuurou, as if inching away from him would make the redhead and the pleasure he brought gone forever.

“Kouki,” Seijuurou whispered again, full of lust, full of want, in an authoritative tone that made Kouki realized that he was slowly losing his patience. “Open your eyes.”

Kouki’s rejection was mixed with moans.

“Please,” Seijuurou asked again, as he was moving faster and faster, his hands were gripping Kouki’s hips like a vice, his breath went rougher and his words were started to mix with groans. “Please, please, _please_.”

Naturally, Kouki would say no. He couldn’t bear to ruin his amazing experience by staring at his own ugly reflection. But how could he say no to that voice, to _that_ _emperor_?

The brunet then opened his eyes, staring right at the mirror where he met Seijuurou’s gaze. Although how they move, how their body joined, and where Seijuurou’s hands wander were a bit blurry, his eyes could see Seijuurou’s.

And that was all it takes for them to finally reached their peak. Seijuurou moaned to Kouki’s ears as he slammed a final thrust on his lover’s insides, making Kouki arched his back as he moaned out loud.

For a moment, only their panting breath was filling the silence in the room they were in. Kouki was inhaling oxygen in a greedy way, trying to make up for lack of air he could breathe during their session. Seijuurou was slowly pulling out of him, giggling softly as he pressed his lips to Kouki’s sweaty cheek.

Kouki pulled away from his out of reflex, opening his eyes and staring at Seijuurou’s eyes through the mirror that was still showing their reflection. “Don’t,” he said. “I’m sweaty and gross.”

“And so am I,” Seijuurou said. “Would you refuse to kiss me, then?”

“I would never!” Kouki whispered, still panting from their session. “You’re adorable. Even when you’re sweaty.”

Seijuurou smiled against his skin. ”And you think you’re not?”

“I know I’m not,” Kouki said, staring at how dull and plain he was on the mirror. He was slumping against Seijuurou, who was now capturing his limbs under his own. His abdomen was painted white. Seijuurou stared at their own reflection too, and his hand was quickly finding a cloth (Kouki’s shirt?) and wiped the stain off his abdomen.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. You know so little when it comes to yourself,” Seijuurou said with a light chuckle. “It seems like you’re too busy spending your life finding what’s good on everything around you, that you forget to see within yourself.”

“That’s the truth,” Kouki defended himself. “I’m nothing special. Inside or out.”

“And you think my taste is _nothing special_?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Kouki was fidgeting under Seijuurou’s touch, trying to look straight at his eyes but Seijuurou hold him in place under his strong arms, restraining the brunet’s movement and making his only way to see those scarlet orbs only through the mirror. “Sei, I wanna see you.”

“You’re seeing me,” Seijuurou replied. “And we have this conversation before.”

“I wanna see your eyes,” Kouki said, still fidgeting. But Seijuurou only chuckles, embracing Kouki even tighter in his arms.

“You just wanna escape from seeing the mirror,” Seijuurou said, seeing through the brunet like always. Kouki pouted, and knowing that he didn’t have any choice, he decided to slump further, trying to hide away from the large mirror that hides nothing.

“Yes,” Kouki didn’t even bother hiding away his feeling. “I know I have asked for this like a million times, but Sei, please, can we not do this again?”

Seijuurou was left quiet for a few moments, that Kouki couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty. After all, his boyfriend had been so good to him, so generous. And yet he couldn’t indulge one of a few things Seijuurou ever asked from him. Kouki shifted on his seat, trying to rectify his mistake when Seijuurou finally met his gaze again in the mirror, his scarlet eyes were narrowing.

“Are you really not that comfortable with this, Kouki?” he asked.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” _that I don’t like seeing myself. I’m ugly and plain and dull, and I don’t like to be reminded of that_. But Kouki left those words hanging, knowing that Seijuurou would be mad if he voiced that out loud. Instead, he only shrugged again.

But Seijuurou’s eyes can see through him. He probably could read his words right from his brown eyes. Seijuurou sighed in defeat. “Have you ever thought why making love to you in front of the mirror is my favourite, Kouki?” Seijuurou whispered to his ear, making Kouki flinch a little.

Kouki shook his head. His mind was still in a haze and even though he had all of his brain power, he couldn’t think of a better answer other than, “isn’t it just one of your kinks?”

Seijuurou chuckled. “Close enough,” he said. “But not quite. I love doing this because this way, you can see my favorite view. I do this because I want you to see how adorable you are when we’re making love. Your sweet brown eyes, your chest rising up and down, your beautiful, soft looking skin…” Seijuurou planted a kiss under Kouki’s ear, long and soft and light that Kouki couldn’t help but pressed back against his skin, wanting more. “You’re so amazing and graceful. And I wish you could see that. I want to share the proud feeling I have every time I see you like this, the lucky feeling that filled my heart everytime. And I know that it’s quite hard for you to see it. So I hope, if you see it often enough, you would realize it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday. And until that day comes, I will continue to make you see the goodness within you. The beauty you keep averting your eyes from. The…”

Before Seijuurou could continue his speech, Kouki finally turned his body to his lover, straddling him till Seijuurou’s back met the silk sheets. While having control of his newfound strength, Kouki pressed his lips to Seijuurou’s effectively shutting him up.

“Okay,” he whispered as he pulled away from breathless, and surprised Seijuurou. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Truth is not always convenient,” the redhead smirked. “But seriously, if you're not comfortable with this, then maybe..."

The brunet kissed Seijuurou again. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Seijuurou replied, in a sweet whisper that made Kouki's heart filled with comfortable warmth. A warmth that he always longed for whenever Seijuurou is not around. A warmth that was always there in the deepest part of Seijuurou’s eyes whenever the redhead is looking at him, like right now.

And he thought, why not trying to learn to love himself a little bit more when his lover was putting that much effort for it?

Kouki got up from a confused Seijuurou, as he turned around and got on all fours as he faced the mirror. Seijuurou was supporting himself on both elbows, staring at his boyfriend through the mirror.

And even though Kouki could feel himself becoming self-aware and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he still met Seijuurou’s eyes in the most seductive way possible. He might not agree with Seijuurou’s truth, but he was willing to try to understand. After all, he loved Seijuurou back, with all his heart. 

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know mirror sex can heavily be linked into a power-play / domination and it took me a little bit too long to write because I keep on having second thoughts on writing this (and let's add the fact that I lack practice in writing smut). So please note that this is made with pure-fluff in mind and is fully consensual on both parts. Furi is only hesitant on this because of his low self-esteem and insecurities. But truthfully, he enjoyed this and Akashi only love to do it because he wanted Kouki to be comfortable in his own skin. Please let me know what you think when reading this on the comment. ^^


End file.
